Out of the cold and into the Fire
by Lady Whisper
Summary: Angeal thinks of the past and how Genesis changed his future


**Out of the Cold and into the Fire**

_**A/N: **_Sephiroth is not evil; there is no Jenova, best friend beta.

_**Dis: **_Don't own, no money being made, for enjoyment only

_**AU**_

_**Angeal's Memory**_

Banora at night was a sight to behold to those who are snug and warm, to Angeal it was pure torture as he curled tighter into a ball trying to stay warm. No matter what he doesn't think he will ever be truly warm, ever since he had been abandoned he's been cold. Things never change as he shivered from a gust of cold wind that got past his make shift door on his home. It was nothing special just a box in a back alley that's never used.

Tears blurred his vision as they slid down his cheeks leaving tracks in the dirt on his face. He is one of those forgotten children, his mother doesn't want him and he never knew his father. He had tried to plea with his mother to stay but she wouldn't listen, she just scoffed at him and went on her way never looking back.

He's been on his own since he was five but no one cares, because when he ventures out he's ignored, scoffed at, dirt kicked at him and told to drop dead, rift raft is not welcomed here. But one day when he was out scavenging for food, all he found were worms; something happened that changed his life forever.

As he was drying the worms he had dug up a red-headed boy came up to him and asked "Why are you eating worms?" He was eating some ice cream, Angeal has never had ice cream before and it looked so tasty. The red-head notice this and held it out to him "You want some? It's Banora white apple ice cream, it's the best."

Blinking at the other boy Angeal didn't know how to respond so he kept his eyes down and mumbled "Because I have no other food."

"What!" exclaimed Genesis "What about your parents?"

"I don't have parents, they don't want me. No one wants me," Angeal sniffled.

Confused Genesis was under the impression that everyone was wanted and loved (even though his home life wasn't something to write home about). Getting a determined look on his face he stepped over to the other boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll be your friend, and I promise you'll always be wanted by me."

Tear filled eyes looked at him "Why are you being so nice?"

"Because that's me!" he replied "That's not nice of them, parents should always want and love their kids."

"Well they didn't want me." The 10 year mumbled sadly as he wiped his hand across his face.

"That's not right." Genesis said "I do."

"You do what?" Angeal asked frowning.

"Want you." He replied smiling. Soft grey eyes looked into soft blue and Angeal smiled for the first time in a long time. Genesis squeezed his shoulder then he offered the ice cream to him again "Here, want some?"

"Um," Angeal stared at the treat and licked his lips. Tearing his eyes away, he said "I've never had ice cream before."

Young Genesis' eyes went wide in disbelief, "You've never had ice cream?" he asked aghast.

Shaking his head, Angeal quietly said "No."

That was a crime in Genesis' eyes "It's really good, here." he offered the cone to him again.

"Ok." he answered tentatively and took a little lick, the moment his tongue touched the cold treat an explosion of flavour flowed into his mouth. Wanting more of the intoxicating flavour he took another lick and another and another until he was the one holding the cone.

Giggling, Genesis said "Hey slow down, you don't want your brain to freeze."

"Huh?" Angeal paused in licking the ice cream.

"If you do that then your head will hurt like your brain is frozen." Genesis replied matter factly. Angeal looked at the ice cream, the red-head, ice cream, red-head and then back to the ice cream. "Oh, ok." he said quietly and went back to licking the ice cream, except slower this time.

They stood in silence the only sound was Angeal slurping at the frozen treat, when Genesis remembered he forgot to introduce himself, opening his mouth to say his name when, "GENESIS!" a stern voice bellowed.

"Get away from him," his father yelled "you don't know where he's been!"

Genesis watched as his new friend flinched and shied away from the adult, dropping the ice cream. Screwing his face up in anger, he yelled at the man "NO!"

"You get over here right this instance! young man."

"NO!" he screamed "I WILL NOT!" The man strode across the street and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him back the way he had come. Struggling the whole time he's being man handled, Genesis looked back at where the boy had been only to see that he was gone and the last of the ruined ice cream was melting into the ground. Turning back to his father he yanked his arm away and screamed at him "I HATE YOU!" then took off in search of his new friend.

Meanwhile Angeal had run away from the man scared out of his mind. 'Why do adults have to be so mean? He didn't do anything wrong.' He thought as he crawled into his box and huddled in the corner, the wind had picked up again. His small body was soon wracked with shivers, oh if only he could be warm.

(~*~*~)

_**Shin-ra**_

_**Soldier compound**_

_**First Class apartments**_

One Angeal Hewley shivered. He was sitting on the couch in Sephiroth's place, where the temperature was comfortably warm. Shaking his head, he tried to chase that memory away. The memory where he thought he would never be warm. A shiver hit his body again just as Genesis came over to the couch, with him came more warmth than any heating device could ever bring.

Reaching out he pulled Gen beside him and snuggled, trying to get warm and have the cold chased away by Gen's fire. He practically crawled into his lap trying to get as close as possible. Chuckling Gen placed a kiss on Geal's temple. He wrapped his arms around him, engulfing him in his fire.

Sephiroth joined them on the couch (after he had put a movie in, the one they always watch when they have movie nights) soon enough. The snacks were put on the coffee table. With the remote in his hand, Seph paused before hitting play. Turning slightly so he could look at his two friends, he placed his hand on Geal's leg in comfort. He doesn't know the reason Angeal does this but he's here for him no matter what.

Soothing words silently slipped past the red-head's lips as he whispered in his friend's ear. _'Later in bed my Angel, I'll chase the cold away fully. My fire will surround you, warming you up from the inside. My dearest friend, you will be so sated that there will be no time to even think of the cold.'_ Blushing Angeal buried his face in the crook of Genesis' neck, he said in aspiration, "Gen!"

Laughing, the Crimson General grinned cheekily at his friend. Punching him in the leg, Geal crawled the rest of the way on him. "You pain." He muttered as he turned (still a bit red) in his lap so he could watch the movie.

"Uh huh, you know me." Gen replied.

"Ugh! All to well," the brunette grumbled. Seph shook his head at his friends and asked "You two done?"

Before Angeal could say anything Gen replied with "Nope just getting started." his hand had found its way into Geal's pants.

"Gen!" Angeal shrieked as he jumped up off his lap and turned to face the smarmy bastard. But the cold came back all too quickly so instead of yelling at him he glared and dove back into his heat.

Rolling his eyes, Seph pressed play and they all settled down to watch their favorite movie.

Later that night...

Genesis made good on his promise. With Angeal's legs wrapped around his waist, he slowly thrusts in and then slowly out, he wanted it to last. The heat in the room envelopes them in a bubble of warmth, Gen's passion and fire curled around Geal. Caressing him, holding him in a warm embrace. Keeping him safe for all eternity. Angeal has never known love like this before and the feeling of being wanted until now.

His eyes close in pure bliss as the cold seaps out of his body, just as the Crimson Commander had promised. All he feels now is warmth and an over powering urge to give himself fully over to his heart, so that is what he does. The moment that he gives himself fully, Genesis stills and looks at his friend in wonder. He had felt their hearts connect.

Grey meets blue. As Angeal slowly opens his eyes. Smiling at each other, Gen lowers his head and kissed him long and slow. They continue their love-making long into the night. As morning comes, it finds the two lovers curled together asleep.

(~*~*~)

In another lifetime, Angeal thought he would never be 'truly warm' and here he's wrapped up in Genesis' warmth. The cold no longer has a grip on him. It also seems so long ago that Gen had uttered the words "You will always be wanted by me." A promise that he has kept all these years later and will continue to keep for years to come.

Angeal was finally warm, loved and wanted.

_Out of the cold and into the Fire._

* * *

**_A/N: _**_my first fic for final fantasy, I apologise for any mistakes grammar and spelling._


End file.
